


Through the Darkness

by KTyler



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), British Royalty RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTyler/pseuds/KTyler
Summary: David is pulled back in when a terrible tragedy occurs. Last story in the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last story in the series and then I’ll stop clogging up the fandom with non-Julia stories. I hope you enjoy!

June soon turned into July. David threw himself into work, taking details and overnights when he was cleared for full duty and didn’t have the kids. The other coppers didn’t know the nitty gritty, but they knew he was quiet and brooding, working all the time, no mention of her, so they soon put it together. 

Photos ran in the papers and online of her on a run with two protection officers that he didn’t recognize, including her giving the paparazzi the finger. That turned into speculation that they were done after they weren’t seen together anywhere for weeks and then months. Gradually, the crowd at headquarters dwindled and finally disappeared all together. 

He ignored Tom, not wanting any ties to Eleanor at all. It was difficult as her face was everywhere; it seemed like she was at an event every day. Royal Ascot, Trooping the Colour, the Queen’s Birthday, the christening of Harry and Megan’s baby. Then, the paparazzi pics of her stumbling out of clubs and pubs started and he never went online after that.

He had told Vicki the whole story and she had said he was an idiot and it was obvious that Eleanor was freaked out about the press and what had happened to her mum. She told him to ring her to talk, quit his job, whatever Eleanor wanted so they could be together.

“You deserve to be happy, Dave.” Vicki said. He was staying there, sleeping in Charlie’s room, unable to face his shitty flat. He knew it was only a matter of time before Kenneth got tired of him, if he hadn’t already. The lucky part of it was that doctor Kenneth worked as much as David did, so they mostly missed each other. 

Vicki pressed on, pointing out the obvious that Eleanor got on with the kids, she was agreeable and easy to be with, they loved each other and on and on. David pointed out that it wasn’t his fucking idea that they split in the first place.

“I told her we would get through.” He said, rubbing his face. “That the press were so...so intense because of the newness and once they realized we were boring, it would die down.” 

“I would think she’d be used to it.” Vicki said.

David shrugged. “You or I would think It’s pretty crazy, but until they got wind of me, it was nothing different from other people I’ve protected. After, it was bloody insane.” 

He knew things would be easier when Eleanor was on holiday for the month of August. That was like a punch in the gut, though, because they had been planning a summer trip with Charlie and Ella. Maybe he could take them somewhere and get out of town, have some fun with them and not have to see her face everywhere. Even the money in his wallet reminded him of her; her Gran’s face staring up at him every time he bought something.

 He knew he needed to forget about her, but he couldn’t. He knew time would make it easier, but it was still hard. It helped that he saw the kids so much, that he worked so much, kept his mind occupied. He thought of her mostly at night when he wasn’t focused on anything; when it was quiet and he was in bed, staring up at the bottom of Charlie’s bunk above him. He wondered if she was miserable without him, without their friendship. 

 He almost called her once, to plead with her, to tell her what he hadn’t been able to those months ago. He would quit, they could buy a place, fill it with little ginger haired kids, but he just deleted her number instead. If she didn’t want to be with him, he wasn’t going to beg. She would eventually fade from his mind and he would eventually be able to move on. It took him a year of therapy to stop having nightmares about Julia, her bloody face and destroyed body lying on that stage. A year plus of talking about war and bombs and PTSD. This was nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

In August, he took the kids to Dorset on holiday and they all had a brilliant time. There was the beach and tons of other things to do, so by the end of the week everyone was happy and thoroughly exhausted. The busyness of their days had helped and he found himself thinking of her less and less. Of course, she popped in now and then, but it was easier to push her away as the days went on.

The kids talked the whole drive home and he laughed with them. They were excited to see their mum and Kenneth, show them their souvenirs and tell them about the trip. He dropped them off and then decided to man the fuck up and go home to his flat, Vicki giving him a look as he headed back to his car. He knew she was worried about him and would probably text him sometime that night, checking in. He stopped for takeaway and beer and ignored a call from Tom. 

 He settled in to watch television and eat, actually enjoying the quiet after a week with his rambunctious and talkative kids. He was mid-bite when the news broke into the programme he was watching, a picture of Eleanor’s father on the screen. He switched channels, but flipping through, all of them had a photo of the Prince up, so he gave up and watched.

The newscaster wasn’t very informative. The Prince had been taken to hospital in Scotland where they were all on holiday. They mentioned that the Dukes, Duchesses and the Princess were with him, but his status was unknown. David muted the telly and rung Tom back.

“I can’t talk.” Tom answered immediately. “We’ve just got the news. She’s...I’ll ring you back.” Tom hung up, but not before David heard Eleanor and either William or Harry screaming at each other unintelligibly in the background.

 A bit later, Tom texted him. He still couldn’t speak freely; they were getting on a plane to come back to the City. They would land at Heathrow in a few hours and head to Clarence House. 

_ He’s gone.  _ Tom added on.  _ She’s not good. _

 

David didn’t know what to do. He wanted to drive over to Clarence House, but then what? They weren’t together, hadn’t spoken in over two months. He opened another beer, pacing the small confines of his flat. He rubbed the slight stubble on his chin and sat, going back to BBC1 to see if there was any more information. Maybe he could get a glimpse of her at the airport. He knew it was stupid, ridiculous even, but he just had to see her face. Look at her and know that she was reasonably okay. Know that she was safe. 

Sure enough, the press caught her disembarking the plane at Heathrow despite the fact that the plane had stopped on the tarmac to let her and Tom out and into a waiting car. He watched the footage over and over, rewinding and pausing so he could see her face, but it was too dark, the camera too far away and she was looking down the entire time, Tom’s hand at her back. Toms face was tight, his jaw clenched, his other hand balled into a fist at his side.

She was in all black, black blouse, black trousers, black heels. They had even done her hair, knowing she would be photographed. That made him irrationally angry; that she had to go through all this bullshit when her father had just died. He ignored texts from Vicki and his mum and just sat, not knowing what to do. He had gotten a glimpse of her, but that made it worse.

His mobile rang a hour later. No one ever called him; it was always just texts. The number wasn’t in his contacts, so he answered immediately. There was just silence. He looked at the screen, checking if the call had dropped, and her voice came through.

“I... I needed to hear your voice.” Eleanor said, her own voice rough. David put his head in his hand, eyes closed, exhaling. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, not knowing what else to say. His heart was racing, his stomach in knots. 

“No.” It was quiet where she was and when he heard a long exhale, he knew she was out on the balcony, smoking. “Will you...will you just talk with me a bit?” She finally asked.

“What do you want to talk about?” He asked. 

“Talk to me about the children. I...tell me about what they’ve been up to.” She said, haltingly, her voice flat and hollow.

He told her all about their holiday in Dorset. The beach, the monkey park, climbing the cliffs. Everything. She was quiet, just listened as he spoke. She lit another cigarette; he heard there lighter clattering on the metal patio table. Then he told her about work, some of the more interesting calls he had been on. She was still quiet.

“Ellie?”

“I miss talking with you.” She replied sadly and the hole in his chest doubled in size. “I...I have to go.” She hung up before he could say anything in response. 


	3. Chapter 3

Before he even knew what he was doing, David was parking on the gravel drive at Clarence House. He didn’t know what he was going to do or say, but he knew he had to be there. He needed to be with her, see her, make sure she was reasonably okay. He almost got back in his car twice. He knew he was doing this to himself. He should have just stayed home, kept on with his life, kept trying to forget those pine green eyes and beautiful face. Her voice on the phone was so hollow, so flat, that he had to go. What was one more bad decision in a sea of them?

 He didn’t encounter any resistance from the uniformed guards at the gate, but made sure to stay out of the line of sight for the press that was loitering. It was late, but they were camped out, hoping to catch a glimpse of her or anyone else, really. His eyes scanned the facade, all the balcony doors were closed, so at least she had gone inside.

 He headed inside, using the staff entrance, and went right upstairs. He found her in the study, still in her black clothes, eyes staring vacantly at the television, a glass in her hand. When he came in, her eyes turned to him.

“What...what are you doing here?” She whispered. Her eyes were red and unfocused. She looked fragile; ready to shatter. 

“I needed to check on you.” He replied, still standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets. She turned away and poured more of what he assumed was scotch into her glass, the bottle sitting on the end table. He couldn’t read the label, but the liquid came out amber-brown. 

 She held out the glass to him, but he shook his head. She shrugged, and quickly swallowed it. David came and sat down, leaving a wide space between them. He didn’t want to make to first move, but he so badly wanted to take her in his arms. 

“Did you know I was with her when she died?” She said quietly, finally speaking, her voice trembling. David looked at her; momentarily confused. Then he remembered what Vicki had said about Eleanor’s mother, the late Princess.

“I don’t know much about your mum, Els.” He replied. That was the one topic they had never really spoken about. 

“I wasn’t in the car, just in Paris with her. It was school holidays.” She poured another drink, this time sipping it, her eyes still on the television. It was playing an infomercial about an egg cooker. “I was sleeping, back at the hotel with Nanny. I don’t remember any of it, except that dad came for me and I thought that was strange because mum had been there when I went to sleep and the next morning, she wasn’t there and he was.”

She went on to tell him that they flew home. The only other thing she remembered clearly was that the Prince left her on the plane with her nanny and the plane took back off, headed for Scotland. She added that there were videos of the airport arrival in London and she had watched, many years later, of her dad disembarking the plane to accompany her mother’s coffin. She hadn’t gone to the funeral.

“I don’t remember her. Not really.” She continued. “I can see her in my mind and hear her voice, but I think it’s because I can find a million videos of her. I don’t know what’s an actual memory and what was a video I watched online when I was a teenager.” 

“That’s not going to happen with your dad, love.” He said, coming to sit next to her. Her eyes slid to him, wide and watery. “You’ll always remember him.”

She just nodded, finishing her drink. She stood then, and made to walk out of the room. David finally found his nerve and grabbed her hand as she walked past him.

“Do you want me here? Or is it better if I go?” He asked, unsure if he really wanted a reply. His heart was beating out of his chest.

“I...I don’t know.” She froze, looking down at their joined hands. “I’m...I can’t…we...” She stammered, exhaled, and thought before speaking again. “I...I need you here.”

David followed her upstairs, still holding her hand tightly. He let go when they got to her rooms and she disappeared into the closet. She re-emerged in a tee shirt and little shorts and then disappeared again into the loo. He just stood there, frozen, his brain screaming at him to turn around and leave. She came back once more, makeup gone and hair in a ponytail. Then, she went around to her side of the bed, pulling down the blanket, looking at him.

“All of your things are still here.” She told him. His words were gone, his mouth dry. He could only nod. Upon entering the closet, he saw a big cardboard box sitting open on the floor in front of his small area, but there was nothing in it but a pair of jeans and one shirt, his toothbrush lying on top of it. He discarded his jeans and shoes and went back to the bed. 

She had crawled under the blanket and turned out the light. He slid in next to her, trying not to touch her. His resolve was broken when she turned to him and came close, snuggling in like she always had, holding on for dear life, her head on his shoulder. He wrapped her in his arms and she exhaled deeply and settled in to sleep, not speaking again. 

Despite the late hour, he didn’t sleep for a while, just lied there, thinking. He knew this was a mistake. He knew that when things were settled, they would still have their issues and this was just a temporary balm over it all. Hell, things might even be worse with her dad gone. He knew he was being naive. She was a mess and he was familiar and willing to be there for her. He knew all of this, but it didn’t matter because he had missed her. He had missed being in this big bed with her, with her head on his shoulder, her breath warm on his skin.

 

She was still asleep when David woke, so he went down to the kitchen in the morning where Sally made him a quick scramble. She had done a double take when he came down to the kitchen, and her eyes teared up a little.

“We’ve missed you around here, sergeant.” She said, never able to call him David. “El- the princess, well, you know…” she trailed off, pushing a plate at him over the metal counter. He just nodded and ate as she made some for herself and joined him, talking about what was going to happen until Tom texted him and David confessed where he was and gave Tom an update.

Then, he went into the study to see what was on the news. The entire country had been thrown into mourning and Eleanor’s life would be put on hold. Her family was in shock, her brothers and stepmother reeling. He wondered if the press would get worse or give the family a break, but then figured it didn’t matter since they would be in mourning and would rarely leave the house. All engagements would be cancelled for at least thirty days after the funeral.

  He texted back and forth with Vicki for a bit and then checked on Eleanor and found her still sleeping, curled up on her side. He sat on the edge of the bed, exhaling. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to be there for her, but they weren’t together. She had barely spoken to him yesterday; he didn’t know what she wanted, what she expected. The giant, aching hole in his chest had just started to ease up a fraction and now it was gaping even wider. 

He laid back on the bed, his feet still on the floor, and stared up at the ceiling. He drifted off; it was dark when he woke, and she wasn’t in the bed. Looking out to the balcony, he saw her her out there, still in her pajamas, her knees pulled up. He just left her to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Between him and Sally, they finally got Eleanor to eat something the next morning. She agreed to sit in the study with him and watch television for a bit. That plan backfired when he turned it on and the first thing that popped up was a retrospective on her dad. She immediately got up and left, back upstairs.

David went to work on Monday, making her promise to call her mates to come over and to eat. When he got to headquarters, the other coppers were of course talking about it. He joined in, acting like he didn’t know anything, which wasn’t too hard. Tom hadn’t told him what had happened beyond the fact that Charles had collapsed, and Eleanor barely spoke.

He found her in the study that night, smoking a cigarette right there on the couch, her bare feet under her body. She had the lights out, but the telly was on. She was staring at it as family photos ran across the screen, an announcer speaking over the music. 

“My dad’s the only one who cares- cared if we smoked inside.” She said when she saw him. She took one last drag and stubbed it out into the ashtray on the table. He sat next to her.

“Did anyone...do you know what…” she couldn’t say it and he just shook his head. She slowly told him what happened in Scotland, pausing and stumbling through. They had all four been on a walk, her dad and William in front, she and Harry trailing, joking around. William was laughing at something Charles had said.

“Tell Harry and El, Pop” William had said, nudging their father with his elbow, a big smile on his face. Charles turned back, pausing on the trail.

 “He was looking right at me.” Eleanor told him, eyes clouded and not really looking at him or anything, lost in the memory. “He just...just dropped.” She told him that William and Harry had bolted into action, starting cpr and yelling at her to get the security team and call 999. He never regained consciousness. At hospital, they said it was an aneurysm. 

She hadn’t shed one tear in her retelling and her voice was empty. She was so different in this moment from the Princess he had met a year and a half ago. He wanted to touch her so badly, to pull her into his arms and tell her he was so, so sorry. She sat away from him, curled up into herself, though, so they just sat quietly, Eleanor with her eyes turned back to the television. The programme was still on, now showing old home movies of her mum and dad, some with a wee baby Eleanor teetering around. David reached past her to get the remote and push the channel up to a higher station that was just cartoons.

“Everyone is coming home Sunday.” She said quietly. “William says Gran’s office is handling everything and the funeral will be next Monday.” 

He convinced her to eat something and she agreed. He thought about stipulating that the quantity of food she consumed had to be higher than the volume of scotch she drank, but he decided to let it go. After dinner, she headed up to take a shower and he FaceTimed the kids.

Eleanor heard their voices when she came out of the shower and made a wide circle so they wouldn’t see her. She dressed in pajamas and came back out, David’s blue eyes following even as he spoke to the children. She headed downstairs, braiding her damp hair as she went. She came back up with a banana and two books. He hung up with the kids, his customary ‘goodnight big man, goodnight princess,’ and Eleanor watched him, sadness etched on her face.

He went to change and when he came back, she was sitting exactly the same, her eyes watching. He came around to her side and sat.

“I’m all fucked up…” she said, pulling her knees up so he had more room.

“I know.”

“I just…” she trailed off, putting her chin on her knees, looking at him. “Why…why did you come?” She finally asked. “Why are you here, being so nice to me?” 

David turned all the way toward her and frowned. “I can’t help it, Ellie.” He ran a hand through his hair and continued. “I tried to ignore it, to ignore you. But this, this horrible fucking thing that happened, I just needed to see you, to make sure you were okay. When you called me, you…” He didn’t know where he was going with it and  she was watching him intensely, “You asked me to stay. You need someone and you’re here all alone…”

“They wanted me to stay in Scotland, but I had to go.” She replied, sitting back up straight. “I had to come home, be away from them. It was too much.”

 “After everything is settled, we’ll talk.” He said. “But for now, I’ll be here. Whatever you need.” 

They spent the rest of the week quietly, David going to work, texting back and forth with her during the day when he was able, and coming back after work with takeaway, to watch telly and talk about his day. The black cloud of the funeral was looming though, and he tried to keep her mind off of it. They couldn’t run; she couldn’t leave the house except to go to another residence until the eight day mourning period was over. They spent a lot of time just talking, but avoiding the big things, instead talking about neutral items. 

As promised, the family came back on Sunday and she was called to Kensington Palace. He went with her, drove her, and neither Kate nor William seemed unduly surprised when they walked into Apartment 1A together. Everyone was in their black clothing; it was unnerving. They took turns hugging and shaking hands, and everyone settled in. They discussed what would happen, what expectations were and on and on. They hit a bump when David had to use the loo and came back to Eleanor and William yelling at each other.

“Fuck you, William!” She was yelling as David slid toward Kate, who was standing closest to him, her arms crossed. “He going and that’s final.”

“El, he’s not family.” William insisted. “You’re, I don’t know what you are with him, but he’s not going.” Kate leaned toward David and explained. They knew he was at Clarence House, and Kate had known this was going to happen. She knew Eleanor as well as she knew Pippa. She had tried to warn Wills off it, but he said he didn’t care. Kate told David that William was adamant that David not be there Monday. They weren’t even dating anymore and Eleanor was irrational.

“I need him to be there.” Eleanor wasn’t backing down. This was the most emotion he had seen out of her in a week. It was almost scary. 

“It’s final, Eleanor. I’ll get the Queen involved if I have to.” 

“Let’s call her, William! I bet she wants to deal with this whilst burying her son. Here, fucking call her!” She threw her mobile at him and it bounced off his chest to the floor. She had trainers and jeans on and was at least ten inches shorter than her brother, but she had rage on her side. “For the past five years, I’ve done my duty. You’ll do this for me or I’m done. For real this time. There’ll be no keeping calm or carrying on. You'll have lost a father and a sister.”

William rubbed his hand over his face, he knew his sister well enough to know she was serious and not about to give in. He took a deep breath. “I’ll run it by the Queen’s office.”

“Els, if I go to the funeral-“ David started as they got back into the suv. 

“I know.” She turned in the passenger seat to look at him. “I know.” She repeated flatly. “I know.” 

She was rapidly breaking down, spiraling away, the stress of it all wearing at her. He started the car and headed out as she sat, staring out the window. Before they got to the gate, she put on a pair of dark sunglasses. The crowds were massive, lining both sides of the street, and David had to drive slowly, his hands gripping the wheel, jaw clenched. 

They got back to Clarence House and she went right to the scotch. He didn’t want to have this conversation now, not with her like this, fighting with her brother, on her way to being blackout drunk. There was no way he was going to the funeral. He wanted to be there for her, but that was too much, too visible. He waited until she poured and swallowed her first drink and dove right in.

“You know I can’t go.” He said, slowly approaching her, his hands in his jeans pockets. She just stared at him, eyes wide. “We...we’re not together. I know I said whatever you needed, but that’s too much. I...I just can’t do it Ellie.” Something flashed in her eyes and he didn’t know if it was anger or recognition, but she poured another drink and spoke.

“I can’t do it alone.” It came out a desperate whisper, eyes wide, and he wanted to give in. She was so fragile and beautiful and sad, he wanted to say yes, but he had to say no.

“The family, your brothers, will be there.” David tried, coming closer. “You have to do it without me. I’ll be right here when it’s over.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor was unnervingly quiet the rest of the day, but seemed to accept it. David woke and dressed and dragged her down for breakfast on Monday morning. Tom and Victor would be there in a few hours to get her. Camilla had stayed overnight at KP, not able to handle returning to Clarence House. When Susie arrived to do her hair, she went upstairs with her without a word, her plate still full. David sighed, putting his forehead on his arms on the dining room table.

She came down an hour later, short sleeved black lace dress, sky high black heels, and a black hat with a huge, wide brim. If she looked down even a little, you couldn’t see her face. She had done a fine job with her makeup, but there were hints of dark circles under her eyes, eyes that were red and wet with unshed tears.

“Don’t...don’t hug me.” She said when he stood from the couch. “I’ll start crying.” 

He just nodded and smiled sadly at her. 

She left and he settled in to wait. He planned to watch on the telly, but it obviously wasn’t starting for a bit, so he messed about on his phone. When it was time, he headed downstairs to find Sally and the bare bones staff watching in the staff lounge, not wanting to watch alone. She moved over so he could sit, patting his knee.

They all watched in silence, the occasional sniffle now and then. Eleanor was easy to spot, walking behind the standard draped coffin, which was being pulled by a team of white horses. She was in the middle, between Megan and Kate, and the Dukes were on the ends. 

They walked past the statue of Queen Victoria and onto The Mall. The crowds held signs and Union Jack flags, but were quiet and respectful. There was the Queen’s car directly behind them and then the rest of the cortège. As they turned right on Horse Guard Road, the news camera took a wide, establishing shot. The historic buildings got taller here and people were perched out of balconies and windows. All the flags were half mast and waves of heat came off of the rooftops from the August sun.

They made the left onto Great George Street and the cameras panned along the route, showing the crowds. A gasp went through the crowd and the announcer made a sharp inhale. The crowd watching at Clarence House sat up straighter as the camera jerked back to the five. All seemed fine, but David noticed that Tom had moved out of formation and was only a few steps from Eleanor rather than more toward the crowd line. The announcer explained that Eleanor had stumbled, but Kate and Megan grabbed her. Sure enough, the three women were now tightly holding hands and did so the rest of the walk. David’s eyes narrowed, trying to see her, but her face was hidden by her hat and the camera was too far away.

 The funeral was long, but beautiful. William stood and did a reading as did Aunt Anne. Eleanor sat stoically the entire time, her face blank and haunted every time the camera panned to her. She held her hands tight in her lap, and mostly looked down. Sally was crying next to David, tissues balled in her lap. He was close to tears himself, but held it down, his throat burning.

The television channel switched to another retrospective when the televised coverage was over. Everyone downstairs moved along and David headed upstairs to wait for her. He texted Tom, knowing Eleanor didn’t have her mobile. Tom replied, saying they were back at BP and she wanted to leave as soon as she could without breaking etiquette. 

David laid on the fully made bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had the balcony open so he could hear when the cars came through. Vicki texted him wondering what was going on and he called her to give her the update. After he hung up with his ex-wife, he laid there, body motionless, but mind racing. He loved Eleanor so much, but their problems were still the same. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the crunch of gravel and he sat up. By the time he made it to the landing, she was inside, heading up the red carpeted stairs. She was pulling off her hat and as soon as she saw him, she lost it. Her face crumpled and she was done. David had never seen anything quite like it, but he knew it had to come sooner or later. After keeping it bottled up for so long, all the feelings of despair had to erupt out. 

She barreled into him and sobbed in his arms, violent, heaving cries, from deep inside her. He pulled her into the room and she gripped at him with all her strength. She cried until there was nothing left and all he could do was hold tightly onto her, crying with her. They slid down the wall, him sitting on the floor of her room with her in his lap for what seemed like an eternity. It turned dark in the room as the sun set. Finally, she was quiet and he scooped her up, carrying her to the bed. 

She just stared, unfocused, as he unzipped her dress. He replaced it with the button down shirt he had been wearing last night and had discarded at the end of the bed. He carefully did up the buttons for her and shepherded her under the sheets and blankets. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and she closed her eyes, sleeping before he even left the room. 

David went to the study and had a long and long overdue conversation with his mum. He turned on the telly, but switched it back off when he couldn’t find any programme that wasn’t a replay of Eleanor’s sad face. Finally, he gave up, stripped off his clothes and joined her in the bed. Even though she was asleep, she instinctively rolled toward him and he wrapped her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. He lay there for a long while, watching the headlights make patterns on the ceiling and listening to the night sounds until sleep finally came.

 He had to work the next day. She was sleeping when he left and sleeping when he returned. The days went on. She was quiet and restless, hardly ever sleeping the entire night straight through. He didn’t know what to do. She would sometimes talk, and sometimes it was like pulling teeth. She would sit on the balcony smoking for long stretches, staring out at the rooftops, drinking from the bottle. At least it was warm out and she wouldn’t freeze. He suggested that she see her therapist, but she rolled her eyes at that. 

“Maybe Rose and Fiona can come by while I’m at work?” He was getting dressed for work while she sat in the bed, still in pajamas, hair a wild mane around her face. She had a book in her lap, but it wasn’t opened.

“Maybe.” She replied, noncommittally. 

He tried a few more options, but they were all met with the same level of enthusiasm. 

“Please eat while I’m gone.” He reminded. She just nodded. “I’ll text you when I can.” Another nod. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, mostly getting her soft hair. They were in a strange holding pattern. Together but not. He paused at the door, watching her, a frown on his handsome features.

“Go.” She said, looking at him. “I'll be fine.” He studied her. He knew she was trying, but something wasn’t quite right behind her eyes. “I’ll eat, I promise. Go to work.” She managed a slight smile and he left.

David had to stay late on a call. He found her exactly in the same place he left her that morning. She was sleeping, but it seemed like she had eaten and showered. They had texted throughout the day when he was able, but it wasn’t as much as he wanted. 

The next night was even later. She had been sleeping when he left and was sleeping when he got home. This continued until Friday. He woke her when he left, promising to be back at a reasonable time. 


	6. Chapter 6

_ I’ve been summoned to KP.  _ She texted him. He and the guys were trying to decide what they wanted for lunch. He replied that he could come pick her up after work and she said that was a good idea. Maybe a little time with her nephews and niece would do her good.

Eleanor got ready, texting Tom to pick her up. Soon, they were at KP and she actually felt a bit better being out of the house. She went to 1A and had luncheon with Kate, William and the children.

“When was the last time you spoke with Harry?” William asked her after they had eaten and were in the sitting room, the children playing nearby.

“The funeral.” She replied. She caught the glance between Kate and her brother. Saying it made her realize how long that it had been since she had spoken to Harry. She texted Kate all the time and by extension William. It was unusual that she hadn’t been in contact with her other brother, but she hadn’t exactly been in the right frame of mind. “Have you spoken to him?” She asked, sipping her water. William paused to help George with his toy helicopter, but shook his head.

“What about Megan?” Eleanor asked the obvious.

Kate said yesterday and that was why they had asked Eleanor to come by. Megan had called Kate, frantic. Harry didn’t come home the night before last and she thought he might be at KP. He obviously wasn’t and he wasn’t in Scotland with Gran or in Wales with Camilla. 

“Has the press gotten him? What about his detail?”

“He shook them. No press photos yet.” William replied.

“Has anyone tried his mates?” Eleanor tried. William shook his head. 

“No one knows, or isn’t saying.” 

Eleanor pulled out her mobile, unlocked it and called him. It went right to voicemail so she left a message. Then, she stood and went into the hall, away from the children, and left another, more colorfully worded message. 

“We’ve tried that.” Kate said. Eleanor just frowned. 

Since she was finished earlier than expected, she went to the gym, uncomfortable running in the heat and with the afternoon crowds. She went home after that, the exercise clearing out some of the clouds in her head, her legs sore from the push of the miles run. When David came back from work, she recounted the conversation about Harry to him. He had some ideas, but she either shook her head or said they had tried that. 

“RaSP has to be shitting themselves.” He said. 

“William reamed them, but Harry’s a pro at detail evasion. Learned from Grandad.” She smiled. The conversation was the longest they had had in two weeks and even though her brother was possibly in trouble, she seemed closer to herself. Maybe getting out of the house, getting some exercise, having a problem to solve, had pushed her ahead. She looked better, was out of bed and was smiling. He didn’t know what it was, but he hoped Harry would surface unharmed and relatively quickly. If not, he hated to think about what would happen.

“I didn’t even notice that I hadn’t spoken to him in a week.” Eleanor was saying over dinner. 

“You’ve been...preoccupied.” He replied, searching for the word. He finished his bite, put down his fork, and looked at her. She had that line in between her eyebrows that she got when she was thinking something over.

 “He’s always struggled with being the spare.” She said, finishing as well. “He wouldn’t ultimately want the responsibility of being King either though, so he’s always been kind of in a hard spot.” 

“You’re in the same spot, aren’t you?” He asked. It was asinine to him all the rules that they lived by. 

“My entire family, all the children, the babies, would have to be wiped out for me to ever be queen. If that happened, I’d be in an asylum somewhere, in no way fit to serve.” She said. He had never thought of it like that before, but she was right. “Same with Harry. He obviously knows he’ll never be King, but we’re both still expected to act a certain way, do our duty. In return, we get a life of luxury and fame and the satisfaction that we’ve served our country.”

“Is that a good trade?” He asked.

“You tell me.” She shrugged.

 

They headed upstairs and she grabbed his hand on the landing. He squeezed it and continued upstairs. 

“Thank you for taking care of me these past weeks.” She told him quietly when they got up to her rooms. He just nodded, not knowing what to say. Was there going to be a but? He wasn’t sure. She let go of his hand and headed into the closet. He thought that was the extent of their talk, so he went into the loo to brush his teeth. Two minutes later, just as he was spitting, she came in and sat on the closed toilet, dressed in her pajamas.

“Do you...should we…” She was motioning between the two of them with her hand, looking up at him from where she sat. Her bare legs were stretched out and she took a deep breath. “Can we try again?”

“Ellie,” David stepped back from the sink and leaned against the wall in front of her, arms crossed over his chest. He knew he said he’d do anything to keep her, but the words were out of his mouth before he could think, before he could stop himself. He just needed her to be sure. He wouldn’t go through it again. “Your dad; it’s only been a few weeks. I don’t think-“ 

She frowned, eyes darkening, and cut him off. “Of course. You’re right. Forget I said anything.” She stood at that and brushed past him, out to the balcony. David exhaled, hand through his hair, cursing at himself.

The next morning he rolled over to find her already awake, scrolling on her mobile. 

“Anything about Harry?” He asked her, stretching, his accent thick. She shook her head, lips pursed. 

“It’s my weekend with the kids.” He said. 

“What are you thinking of doing with them?” She asked, putting her cell down and looking at him. He said he had no idea so she suggested a few things. They were good ideas, so he said he would run them by the little dictators. He would be back late, so she said she would probably go back over to KP. 

After David left, Eleanor faffed about, not in a hurry. She group texted back and forth with Rose and Fiona, updating them on everything. She called Camilla, who was staying in Wales for the foreseeable future. She ate breakfast, showered, dressed in her all black clothing.   David texted her and said they had decided on a picnic at Richmond Park since the weather was so nice and maybe a movie later. 

In the late afternoon, she tried Harry again and this time, it didn’t go right to voicemail. She hung up without a message and rapidly texted him to tell her where he was, that they were all out of their minds worried. Just to please say if he was okay.

_ No questions, just tell me where you are. I’ll come by myself. _

She hit send and waited, hoping the little grey bubbles appeared. She almost cried when they popped up and disappeared and popped up again. 

_ Goring. Penthouse 2. _

She texted Tom to come, telling him she needed a ride. Half and hour later, she was meeting Tom and Victor on the gravel drive. 

 “We’re going to the Goring. I know where Harry is.” She told them. Both men gaped at her and Tom went for his radio. “No. You can update my location, but no mention of Harry. I promised.” 

Less than ten minutes later, they were there. She asked them to wait; she was going to talk to her brother and get him to come home. She would text Tom for a pickup when they were ready.

She walked quickly through the lobby toward the lifts, head down, sunglasses still firmly in place. She smashed the button, impatient, and when the doors opened, strode down the hall until she got to the penthouse. Music was thumping behind the double doors, so she knocked hard with her fist.

“Ellie!” Harry exclaimed, opening the door. “You’ve come to join the party!” 

“No...I…” she mumbled, confused, but followed him inside the suite. The music was deafening and she looked around. Harry was having a party? “Harry, what’s going on?” She had to yell over the music. There were people everywhere and she recognized most, if not all of them as Harry’s mates, male and female. 

“We’re celebrating, little sister!” 

“Celebrating?” She was completely gobsmacked. Harry was off kilter, pulling her further into the suite. “Harry, I… this is  _ not  _ appro-“

He cut her off, shoving a full bottle of scotch into her hands. 

“Don’t be such a prude, Els.” Harry said. “Drink!” He twisted off the cap of the bottle for her. 

“Harry, dad-“

“No.” Harry stopped her again, firmly this time. “We’re not talking about dad. We’re drinking and definitely not talking about dad. In fact, we’re not thinking about him either. And we’re going to drink until it’s not even possible to remember him. If you’re not agreeable to that, then go back over to 1A and sit around with the new Prince of Wales.” 

Eleanor studied him long and hard. He was drunk, but not completely wasted. Then again, it was only the afternoon. There were tables of food and people were milling about, laughing and eating and drinking. A few of them waved at her. Harry’s blue eyes were shadowed and his cheeks red. Maybe she could stay for a while, sober him up and clear out the party, get him back to either KP or Windsor. 

“Okay, I’ll stay for a bit.” She put the bottle down on the nearest table. “But you have to come home with me when I say.” 

“It’s a deal!” Harry yelled, throwing up his arms. “The party princess is in!” The crowd erupted in cheers and Eleanor wasn’t so sure this was one of her best decisions.


	7. Chapter 7

Five hours later, David found himself at The Goring with the Duke of Cambridge and a double security detail. He had gone back to Clarence House after dropping the kids back home and Eleanor wasn't there.  He texted her and then Tom when he got no answer. Tom told him the situation and location, and David had texted Alyssa to get Kate’s number. That had snowballed into three suvs coming to pick him up at Clarence House and he and William barreling through the hotel, surrounded by protection officers.

“It’s always the penthouse. We should have thought of this days ago.” William said when they were in the lift. “Shouldn’t be too hard to find them.”

“If they’re still here.” David pointed out. William frowned. They went in the direction of the music and the protection officers knocked forcefully. William motioned for them to let him try and he knocked again, shouting. There was still no answer. 

“Someone go get a key from the front desk.” William said, face tight, posh accent clipped, hand rubbing the back of his neck. An officer split off and did as instructed. David tried ringing Eleanor again, his heart beating fast. Part of him felt like she had to be fine. How much trouble could she get into locked in a penthouse with her brother? The other part, the heart racing part, had serious doubts. Especially when he remembered the caliber of Harry’s “mates.”

The officer soon returned with a key and opened the door without issue. David followed William inside, the officers staying in the hall, but leaving the doors wide open. The music was still blasting and the crowd was in various states of drunkenness. Some people had paired up, some had passed out. They didn’t see Eleanor or Harry. 

Stepping over a broken bottle, William headed further into the penthouse.

“Bloody hell.” He stopped cold. 

“What-“ David practically bumped into William when he stopped short. 

“What the fuck?” David said, his eyes not believing what he saw.

Harry and a half dressed woman were entwined in the big chair at the head of the table in the dining room. The woman was in his lap, her top off. Harry’s hands on her large breasts and his tongue in her mouth. Eleanor was standing on the shiny wood table, surrounded by a large group. They were all dancing, loud trap music blaring through the surround sound. She had a bottle of scotch in her hand and a cigarette dangling from where she gripped the neck of the bottle, but she was fully clothed, even shoes. Two shirtless blokes had their hands on her though, grinding against her as the music pounded, her hands in the air over her head, eyes closed.

William stood frozen, but David didn’t. He stepped around the Duke and in two strides he was at the table. He reached up and grabbed Eleanor with two hands around her waist, pulling her down like a rag doll.

“Hey!” She yelled, the bottle and cigarette flying out of her grip. She was momentarily confused, eyes narrowed, until she saw it was him and then she broke into a grin. “David! Come dance with me!” She snatched another bottle of alcohol off the table and drank from it, then offered it to him.

“Eleanor.” David’s mouth was in a tight line.

“Uh-oh. It’s Eleanor so I must be in trouble.” She giggled, wobbling.

David grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the dining room, past William, and down a dark hall. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he needed to find somewhere quiet. He pushed open a door and there was a couple having sex. He moved to the next door, finding a bathroom. It was empty, so he pulled her in. It was a tight squeeze to close the door with the two of them in there and he pushed against her. She immediately responded and threw her arms around him. 

“I’ve missed you.” She whispered against him, her hands on him, going for the button of his jeans.

“Eleanor.”

“I don’t like it when you call me that.” She pouted, pressing against him. She leaned up to kiss him, but he pulled back. David looked at her; she was definitely drunk, but there was something else. There was some light coming through the small window, but not much. He flipped on the light switch and picked her up, depositing her on the counter so he could see her face in the light. Her green eyes were wide, the pupils blown out.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” She said, smiling and pulling at his shirt, moving in to kiss him again. He grabbed her chin, twisting her head to look in her eyes. 

“Eleanor, what did you take?” He felt his jaw muscle twitching. “Eleanor!” 

“Don’t worry about-“ 

“Eleanor, tell me!” She flinched at the raw anger in his voice. 

“David…” she started to tremble. David couldn’t hold it in. He pulled at the bathroom door, storming out and leaving her on the counter. He flew down the hall, back toward the dining room and launched himself at Harry. 

“What did she take?!” He yelled at him, pulling him from the chair. Harry had some height on David, but David had pure rage. The music was off and the woman was passed out on the plush carpet. William was standing motionless in the destroyed room, surveying the damage, but immediately moved into action when David assaulted the Duke, pulling David away, Harry stammering.

“Tell me what the fuck she took!” David was panting, straining to get to Harry and strangle him. 

“Harry, tell us.” William asked. “Tell us now, or I let him go.”

“Scotch.” Harry said. David looked ready to explode. Harry started giggling and that’s when William and David knew he was more than drunk as well. 

“What. Else.” David grit out. 

“The party princess and I never tell each other’s secrets. That would be inappropriate,  _ Sergeant. _ ” Harry said. William let David go. In one move, David was on him, landing a punch square on Harry’s jaw. He immediately dropped and David went after him. William let him get in two more until he pulled him off.

“Tell us or I’m next.” William threatened. 

“Coke. Maybe pills. Probably oxy, but I’m not her minder.” Harry replied, wiping the blood off his mouth as he stood, wobbly. David launched at him again, this time getting him square in the stomach, leaving Harry doubled over. William shouted at David to stop and Harry fell to the carpet. 

“If she’s still talking, she’s fine.” William said. The two men found Eleanor still in the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet, watching the tap run, putting her hand in and out of the falling water. William crouched down to look at her, grabbing her face and twisting as David had done, so she looked at him. 

“She’s fine.” he told David. “She’ll be fine. Take her home and keep an eye on her.” He stood. “Give her plenty of water, try to get her to eat. She should be fine in a bit.”

“How are you so fucking nonchalant about this?” David asked.

“Ibiza was much worse.” William answered, moving past David to go collect his other wayward sibling.


	8. Chapter 8

David gathered her up and pulled her out to where William's detail was waiting. He got her into the lift and texted Tom to bring the car around. She was talking a mile a minute, not making any sense. Going on about horses and dogs and skiing and then switching topics to getting a dress made for an event that she had in October. They made it to the lobby, David pulling her along, hoping no one recognized her. He spotted Tom standing next to the open car door and barely kept himself from punching his friend in the face. David herded her into the back seat, got in behind her, and slammed the door closed.

As they pulled away, she was all over him, pulling at his clothes, hands under his shirt, trying to assault him. The drive from the Goring was blessedly short and he was able to hold her off. Tom took one side and he the other and they got her inside the house no worse for wear. Tom left them in the vestibule without a word, knowing better than to speak at all when David had a look like that on his face.

As soon as they were alone, she turned to him, eyes wide. "David, please." She pouted, one hand on his chest and the other pulling at his belt. "Please, I miss you."

"Eleanor."

"Stop calling me that." She said, fire flashing in her eyes.

"It's your name." He replied, pushing her hands away and steering her toward the study. He wanted to get her a glass of water downstairs, but didn't want to leave her alone. She came up to him again and when he sidestepped her, her eyes flashed in anger. She brushed by him and made her way to the dining room, headed for the liquor cabinet. She had a glass to her mouth before he could stop her.

David rubbed at his forehead. He was exhausted.

She was pouring a second glass, the amber liquid splashing all over.

"Have a drink with me." She said, her words soft and slurred. She swallowed it in one gulp and poured two more, one presumably for him. Sure enough, she pushed the glass at him.

"You've had enough for us both." He replied, he took the glass, but put it right back down. She frowned.

"Then maybe…" She sidled up to him, her hands on him, her palms flat on his chest. Her skin was on fire and her hands were hot through his shirt. "Please, David." She started trying to get the buttons undone, but couldn't manage the tiny bits of plastic. When she stumbled back, he grabbed her by the forearms.

"I can't, not when you're like this." He whispered. "I don't recognize you like this."

"Then close your eyes, it'll be just...just the same." She replied quietly, whispering. His eyes flew to hers. She was so broken that it broke his heart all over again. He wanted to give her what she wanted, he wanted to love her into being whole, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. He pushed away from her.

"This is the real me, David. This is it. This is what you get." Her voice was getting increasingly louder as she got more and more agitated, grabbing the glass she had poured for him. "This is me at my absolute fucking worst!"

"Enough, Eleanor, fucking enough!" His voice was louder than he wanted, but he was so tired and needed to end this.

She froze, the glass in her hand, eyes flying to him. Even through her haze, she recognized an anger in him she had never seen before.

"I know you're upset and what happened to your dad is the fucking worst, but you've got to stop." He took two steps toward her. "I need you. I need you to sober up and I need you here with me. I need you to stop." His hands were on her upper arms, forcing her to look at him.

"I fucking can't!" She yelled, wrenching away from him and downing the scotch in one swallow. She made to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"You have to!" He yelling right back, his eyes burning into her, his jaw clenched.

"I don't have to do anything!" She spit back. "All my life I've been told what to do by everyone around me. And what do I have to show for it?! Nothing! No one and nothing but a big, empty house and dead parents!" Then, the glass was shattering on the wood floor, shards everywhere, her chest heaving in anger.

"Fine. Fucking kill yourself with booze and coke!" He threw up his hands. He was so angry and didn't know what to do. "If you can't see what you're doing to yourself, then I'm done, Eleanor, we're not trying again. We'll never try again." The words came out and he instantly regretted them. The look on her face was if he had slapped her. She seemed to crumble in front of him, her eyes wide and bottom lip trembling. "Ellie…" he reached for her.

"I knew it, I was stupid to think we could be happy. That you could love me again." Her voice was a strained whisper and she turned to walk down the hall.

David had to leave. He needed to get out of there. He was so angry at her, at himself, at the situation. He grabbed his keys and left, surprised when he opened the door to find Tom, Victor and the car still on the drive.

"What are you still doing here?" David asked Tom, rubbing his face.

"I...fuck." Tom exhaled. "I've never seen her like this before. Thought you'd need backup. I should have checked on her, mate."

"You fucking should have. Hours ago." David was too tired to yell at him. "Just go in and keep an eye on her. I'll be back. I just need...I just need some space."

Tom nodded and headed inside.


	9. Chapter 9

He came back two hours later, his anger worked away at the gym. He found Tom watching  _ Eastenders  _ on the telly, and David raised his eyebrows. 

“What?” Tom asked, smiling. He stood up and clicked off the television. “She’s fine. Hasn’t come out of the bedroom. She’s probably pretty close to sober too.” 

David saw him out. He discarded his keys and went to get a drink of water. He had showered at the gym, spare clothes in his locker. He toed off his trainers, realizing he was avoiding her. Finally, he screwed up his courage and headed upstairs. 

“Ellie?” The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon that was shining through the balcony doors. She was in the bed, facing away from the door, blankets up high.

“I’m not sleeping.” She said quietly, rolling toward him as he moved into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and she sat up. She had showered, her hair still damp and twisted into a braid. She was wearing another one of his button downs, the sleeves falling past her hands. 

David took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, love. I really am. I shouldn’t have-”

“No, it’s my fault.” She stopped him. “I didn’t want to...I just went to bring him home and…and I couldn’t stop myself.” She pushed the blankets down a little and sat criss cross, knees bent. “It’s just after the first few drinks, it all went away. It was fun and no one was looking at us with pity. All the sadness and the pain was gone again. When someone brought out the coke, I was already wasted, so…”

“Ellie,” he started, desperate to help her. 

The tears started and she tried scrubbing them away, but more just came. “I miss my dad and I miss you and I don’t know what to do.” She looked at him, her eyes wide, deep pools of green. David moved closer to her, leaning against the headboard. She met him halfway and leaned into his body, stretching out her bare legs next to his. “When you said you didn’t want to ever try again, I...I’m sorry I pushed you. It’s my way. Push people away so they leave me and it’s their fault, not mine.”

“Your therapist is very smart.” He replied. That got a watery smile out of her. He squeezed her shoulder. She pulled her knees up and leaned her head on them, face turned toward him. 

“I love you so much.” She said quietly. “It’s really fucking frightening.” 

“I feel the same way, Ellie.” He replied, his heart ready to explode. She had no idea. “The exact same way. It’s killing me to see you like this; I love you, but you’re not the same person from...from before.” 

“I’m still me, just...just a little fucked up.” She replied. He pulled a face. “Okay, a lot fucked up, but still the same.”

“How do we get you unfucked up?” He asked and she smiled a sad smile.

“My therapist is coming on Monday, but you just being here, you coming back, is...it’s a big deal to me.” She replied. 

“I want to be with you, love.” He said, taking her hand. “I do want to try again, but I have to know that you’re okay, that all this...shit with drugs is over, that you won’t get scared again. That you’re in it for the right reasons and you won’t...you won’t fucking rip out my heart again. I can’t take it.” 

“I...I can’t promise.” She replied. “I just know that I need you. I feel like I’m drowning without you and I can’t get above the water.”

He took her hand “Even if we can’t work it out, I won’t let you drown.”

She just looked at him sadly. He knew she was in there somewhere. Deep down, she really was the same person; the person he loved. He squeezed her arm and she leaned in, her head on his chest, relaxing against him. He held her tightly and soon she was sound asleep.

 

In the morning, he asked her if she wanted breakfast. 

“Yes, but I’d just like to lie here with you for a bit.” She replied, snuggling into her pillow. He pushed her wild hair from her face. He told her that he was supposed to spend the day with the kids, but he would cancel with them.

“It’s fine. I’m not leaving the house.” She said. “I probably won’t even leave the bed. My head is killing me.” 

They lay quietly for a little while until she started talking about Camilla. She wanted to go out and see her.

After the funeral, Camilla returned to Wales. Eleanor was planning to go see her, but she couldn’t muster it just yet. She had been so wrapped up in her own grief that she hadn’t had a real chance to speak with the older woman except for a few phone calls; Camilla refused to go to Clarence House. 

“Maybe I’ll go to Wales after my appointment tomorrow.” Eleanor went on. “All of our diaries are cleared for the next month and you’ll be working. I need to keep busy; I feel better when I’m busy and have a lot to do. I haven’t seen Camilla since...since the funeral. Kate told me that Laura was out there, but left, so…” She trailed off.

“If that’s what you want.” David replied, sitting up a little bit and looking at her. He couldn’t think of any reason for her not to go. Camilla had a security team, it was August in Wales. The only people around the estate were farmers. 

“I’m so sad for her. She...my dad...they were forced apart and then they were able to be together and now…” she said, sitting up as well, and talking a bit more about her stepmother and the situation.

David nodded and Eleanor reached over for the book she had left on the bedside table. He kept looking at her; she seemed better this morning and he was glad for it. Maybe their screaming match the night before had been a catharsis and they could just be for a bit. He knew they still had an uphill battle in front of them. A month of mourning. Figuring things out between them. Dealing with the press once more. She had said she loved him, but was that enough?


	10. Chapter 10

Eleanor stayed in Wales for a week. David carried on, work, kids, life. They texted and talked when they could and she was able to go for long runs in the hills since the estate was completely private. She and Camilla had long talks about everything, even David. 

“Take it from me, poppet.” Camilla said as they sat for dinner. “You need to settle things with your laddie. If not, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” Eleanor rehashed all the issues, but Camilla just shook her head, not taking the bait. “If you love each other enough, all that is just...just noise.”

“My therapist said not to make any decisions for six months. Said it’s best after a trauma so you’re thinking clearly.” Eleanor said.

“Sounds wise. Plus, that gives you time to think and make a plan. It also takes you through the holidays, which…” Camilla let out a long, sad sigh. “Which are going to be horrible.”

The helicopter picked Eleanor up on the Monday after and she left with a big, tight hug to her stepmother and a promise to come back in a few weeks. After another appointment with her therapist, and she headed over to KP to visit with her family. Everyone seemed to be doing reasonably well and the time with the children, running around, laughing and playing, did her good. She got the update on Harry; who had been returned to Windsor. He was starting to talk to someone too and Eleanor made plans to go out and visit.

 David came back from work and stood in the doorway of the study, leaning against the jamb. She was sitting on the sofa, reading, her bare legs tucked under her. She looked okay, a slight smile on her face as she read a passage. When he moved more into the room, she looked up and smiled at him. There she was. Her bright smile went all the way to those sparkling emerald eyes and his heart started pounding.

 “Hey.” She said, putting her book down as he came to sit.

“Hey.” He replied, “You look better.” He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“I feel loads better. It’s so peaceful out there and I was able to run and be outside. Camilla and I talked for hours; it was good. Wales was my dad’s favorite place.” It was just a statement, not anything else, and he didn’t hear any sadness in her voice. She asked him about work and he told her about the call they had been on. By the end of his story, they were laughing. 

They ate dinner and settled in to watch some television. He had his arm around her and she was leaning against him. At the ad break, she turned to look at him. 

 “I want to be with you.” She said. “I know what you said about being sure and I am.” He made to speak, but she put her hand on his leg. “Wait, let me just say it all. Then you can burst my bubble.” She smiled and he nodded, so she went on. “I’ve talked with my therapist, with Camilla, argued with myself. I know it. I know I love you and that’s all that matters. When we were apart this summer, I missed you and the children terribly and I just want us to be a family. A real family. I haven’t figured anything out, but if you...agree then we can figure it out together. We can be happy, I know it.”

She finally stopped talking and he just stared at her. She was so hopeful and was only asking for one thing; for him to love her. Which he did. 

She was watching him, waiting for him to reply, to crush her hopes, but it didn’t come. He couldn’t speak. He just looked at her, her hand still on his thigh, her eyes boring into his soul. He did the only thing he could think about. What he had been wanting to do when he came into the room to check on her all those weeks ago. He folded her into his arms, bending his mouth to hers. 

She immediately responded, melting into him, her mouth warm and her tongue exploring. Her hands went to his waist and they kissed slowly, exploring and discovering each other after so long apart. Eleanor’s hands moved up his back, to his hair, pulling him close. They separated for air, foreheads touching, his hands on both sides of her face. 

“I’ll give it up for you.” She said, eyes still closed. “It doesn’t matter with dad...gone. You can work and I can volunteer, get a hobby or something.” She leaned against him, head on his shoulder, curls tickling his chin.

“We don’t have to decide right away. Let’s just...be, love.” He said. He didn’t want her to make any rash decisions that she would regret. She was saying she was certain, but with losing her dad, was she? Or was she just grasping at anything to have some normalcy? That was one of the topics he had hashed through at counseling himself. Was he so desperate for a connection with anyone that he and Julia seemed like a good idea? He was never able to get a conclusion on it; still couldn’t figure it out, but he didn’t want Eleanor to be in the same place.

He knew it would be easier if he found a nice, Scottish girl. A normal girl. A girl that would-

He looked down at her again, squeezing her a little with his arm. She was that girl. Deep down, under the makeup and smart clothes and jewelry, under the piles of money and the palaces, she was a normal girl. More comfortable in jeans and running clothes, watching telly and playing go fish with Charlie and Ella than flying in a helicopter and wearing a tiara. A girl that loved him and his kids and he couldn’t, wouldn’t, imagine being with anyone else.

“What are you thinking about so hard?” Eleanor asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. She had sat up, pushing at him with her bare feet, pink painted toes wedged under his leg. She was studying him, that little line back between her eyebrows. 

“Just how much I love you.” He smiled at her and was rewarded with a beaming smile in return. She pulled herself into his lap, kissing him hard. He stood, her legs wrapped around him, and went up the stairs, barely making it without tripping since he was kissing her the whole way. 

He plopped her onto the bed, bending down with her so they stayed in contact. David kissed her neck, moving to her collarbone, pushing the fabric of her tank top over. Her hands were everywhere, pulling and tugging, going under his shirt and into his hair. He was already hard, and her leg went between his, wedging her body closer, rubbing his erection. 

 She pulled his shirt off and her mouth went to him, tongue on his nipples, hidden in his rough chest hair. He flipped them over so she was on top and she paused in her kissing so she could pull her shirt over her head. She had on a simple cotton bra and David unlatched it like a pro, her perfect breasts spilling out. He licked one soft pink nipple and then the next, sucking and pulling her breasts into his mouth one at a time as she moaned in his lap. 

Her hands were gripping his shoulders as he worked, trailing kisses down her chest, his tongue dipping into her belly button. He unbuttoned her shorts and when she moved to take them off, he discarded his jeans. She was breathing heavy, heart racing and he claimed her mouth again.  

“I’ve missed you.” She whispered breathlessly, pulling his body closer, the heat between them intense. David smiled, his hands skimming down her side to her waist, finally dipping under her cotton knickers. She arched up to him, moaning, as he dipped one finger and then another into her hot, wet center. “I really missed you.” 

 David kept touching and rubbing, all the while kissing her. When his mouth trailed down, she moaned even louder, his tongue replacing his fingers. She bucked up against his mouth as he sucked and licked, her hands in his hair. She was rapidly coming undone as his tongue dipped in and out. Eleanor pulled at him, pleading for him to stop, but he didn’t. When he sucked one last time, she fell apart, crying out his name, pulling his hair.

He didn’t give her a chance to recover, entering her before she could even catch her breath. She cried out even louder, wrapping her legs around his hips, her fingers grasping his shoulders. David’s heart was pounding out of his chest, his hands in her hair. She was warm and tight and after so long apart, he was losing his mind. He moved inside her, deep and hard, her hip bones digging into his pelvis. 

 He dipped his mouth to her breast, sucking as he thrust in and out. Filling her with his hard, pulsing erection. Her hands moved down his back to his bum, pulling him in deeper and he knew she was almost there. She was moaning and gasping, begging. 

“Please, David, please…” it came out a sigh and then she was even tighter, crying out. He was almost there, just at the edge, and as soon as she came, he fell over the edge with her, stars exploding behind his eyes as he spilled into her.

They were both breathing heavy, sweaty and slick. David moved to the side and she took a big breath without his weight on her. His hands went to her hair, pushing it back as he always did so he could press a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes, sighing again.

“I love you, Els.” He whispered, bending again to kiss her lips. He was surprised when the tears started. She had her eyes screwed shut tight, but they leaked out. He wiped them away with his thumbs, making small noises of comfort as she burrowed into his side. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, finally opening her eyes. “I’m so sorry I…” She exhaled, trying to calm down, looking for the right words. “I’m sorry I hurt you and I really mean it that I want us to work. I won’t give up again.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” David tried, wrapping her up tight. “We’re okay. Everything is okay. We’ll be together and we’ll figure it out. Even if we have to move to Mustique and live in a treehouse.”

That got a giggle and a smile out of her.


	11. Chapter 11

They made it through the rest of the mourning period without incident. It was actually a blessing in disguise because it allowed them to just be together. David went to work, came back, sometimes they went to KP for dinner, sometimes her brothers and sisters-in-law came to Clarence House. He had his weekends with the kids and Eleanor was better every day. 

There were occasional setbacks, like when a paparazzi flew a drone level with the balcony and caught her smoking or when she went for a run with her two officers and another pap called out vulgarities about her dad and Camilla to get a rise and she fell for it and told him to ‘go bugger yourself, you fucking wanker’ on video. William wasn’t pleased about that one. 

 She was freaked out when David inadvertently told her that he had been held at gunpoint on a call, even though it all turned out fine and everybody was unharmed. He had been able to settle her, though, and made a mental note to avoid mentioning those types of days in the future. He found that her best days were the weekends when they were together and the days she spent with her niece and nephews. 

The whole family seemed to be okay. There were certain instances where one of them would say something, a harmless comment, and unknowingly push the others to sadness, but then a different person would make a joke and lighten the mood. The sadness was easing away; there were more happy times than unhappy lately rather than the other way around. David noticed, though, that they left the head seat empty at the table as well as the chair that Camilla had always occupied.

Despite his previous insistence that he and her brothers would never be best mates, he and Harry got on well, especially after David apologized for beating the shit out of him and Harry apologized for getting Eleanor high on coke. Harry and Eleanor had similar personalities and  David obviously got on aces with her. The dinners provided them time to get to know each other better and William even started warming to him.

 

“What do you want us to do?” Eleanor asked William. They were all at 1A, having just finished dinner. Harry and Megan and baby Thomas were there as well. 

“What do you want to do?” He replied, sitting next to Kate on the sofa, a beer in his hand. Eleanor’s eyes went to David and then back to her brother. 

“I want to take another six weeks. Come back for Remembrance Sunday and go on from there.” She said. Harry nodded and said he wanted the same. Everyone in agreement, they moved on. They discussed a few more issues, namely Camilla. Harry had been the latest to visit her and reported back that she was as well as could be expected. She still had no plans to return to London. William said Gran was going to visit her next and he’d let them know. 

“And you two?” William asked, turning back to Eleanor and David. “What’s the plan?”

David rubbed the back of his neck, but looked at William. “The only thing we know is we’re certain. Whatever it takes, we’re together.”

 “We need help figuring out the best...course.” Eleanor added. “We’re open to anything, as long as the outcome is us together. I’ll quit my duties, he’ll quit his job, whatever. We think the first hurdle is our living arrangements.” She went on, realizing that she said ‘we’ a million times. She told them all that David’s lease on his flat was up in January, so they hoped to come to something. “I’m not sure what the situation is with Clarence House. It’s just us there; we don’t know what’s appropriate.”

 William said he didn’t know either. The house was owned by the crown, not the Queen personally and it had been their father’s house since the divorce. Camilla didn’t seem to want to be there and Eleanor might not be allowed to stay, especially if she was giving up her title. 

“What about NottCott?” Harry asked. Nottingham Cottage was his former house at KP, but since he and Megan had moved to Frogmore, it was empty. There were nods all around. William said he would double check with Gran, but it sounded like an option. 

“She’s probably going to ask about…” Wills trailed off, motioning uselessly, trying to be delicate. Eleanor’s eyes went to David again. 

“We’d have say we wanted to get married, eventually, of course, no rush or anything. Just even say we were, even if we didn’t-“ She told him, rambling on, getting increasingly more flushed with embarrassment.

“Not a problem.” David replied, cutting her off with a smile. “I said this was it; I meant it.” The last part was a whisper; only to her. She turned even more red. Her family was staring and Kate had a huge grin on her pretty face. 

 

 “Did your brother just give us a house?” David gaped at her, sitting behind the steering wheel.

“Did you just say you wanted to get married?” Eleanor shot back, eyes wide. David shrugged.

“No rush.” He replied. “I do want to marry you, so I figured that’s one problem solved. Might as well throw it out there.” He was grinning at her. 

“But we’ve never talked about it and-“

“Do you want to get married?” He asked. 

“Well, yes, but-“ 

“Then that’s it.” He said, winking. He put the car in gear and headed out, chuckling that he finally got her flustered like she always did to him. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The Queen said Eleanor could have the cottage, but they would have to keep quiet about David living there as well. She felt it was inappropriate to say anything so soon after Charles, but she did think it was a good idea to close up Clarence House and that was they way they spun it. Move Eleanor into KP with William and Kate so the siblings could be closer, the cost of the big house could be funneled somewhere else, et cetera. 

 “She expects to meet him at Christmas.” William told Eleanor when he relayed what Gran had said. William’s mouth was in a tight line. He popped over to see Eleanor on his way to a meeting; David was working. 

“What’s the problem?” She asked, noticing full well that he brother wasn’t pleased.

 “I’m not in the mood to fight with you.” William replied. She promised to stay calm, earning a face from him.

“I promise.” She pressed. “I don’t want any of us to quarrel. We’re...we’re all we’ve got now.” She said the last part quietly and William’s eyes softened. He exhaled and got right to it.

“I’m worried about this...situation.” He said. “The bloke has grown on me these past few months, but Els, I just don’t know. He’s been there for you and he handled the whole fuck up with you and Harry well. I know how happy he makes you-“

She made to speak and he gave her a look, continuing on. “It’s still so soon after dad and I’m hesitant because of what happened last time. The stress of the press and your...reactive nature.”

That earned him a glare, but she conceded that he was probably right. 

“I wish he’d just quit his job.”

“That’s not a solution.” William replied. He told her to look at it from David’s view. As he spoke, he realized that he had more in common with the man than he thought. Both fathers, former military men, would do anything for their families. 

“Think what it would be like for him; no purpose, no income, you and our family supporting him and his children. What would he do all day? Would he go with you on engagements?” She was about to reply, eyes narrowed, but he went on. “And if you quit, the same goes for you. What would you do? Be a copper’s wife? Do the school run for children that aren’t yours?”

“That’s a shite thing to say, Wills.”

“Is it not true?”

“It’s not. I haven’t spent loads of time with them, but I enjoy David’s children. They’re sweet and...and honestly no different from yours. We play cards and board games and watch telly. It’s fun. It’s normal. I could be a copper’s wife. Join the school committee, learn to make a roast.”

William rolled his eyes. There she was again with her dreams of normalcy. 

“I was thinking we’d be like Zara or Peter.” Eleanor continued. “He could work, we could come to the important family events, and I’d find something to keep me busy. Maybe some endorsements like Zara or even a real job. I do have a brain, you know.” 

She seemed to have it all figured out. 

“What does David say?” William asked.

She hesitated finally, frowning. “I haven’t asked him.”

 

“Do you want more children?” It was the first thing out of her mouth when he came back from work a few days later. No hello, nothing. 

“With you I do.” He sat next to her on the sofa, pulling her bare feet into his lap. She looked at him, not sure exactly what he was saying. “I’ve got a boy and a girl. I never thought to have more. But with you...of course I want more, if you want them. If not, then that’s fine, too.”

“How many more?”

That one, he didn’t have an answer to, so he just shrugged, hoping she would elaborate. When she didn’t, he changed course.

“Why all the questions, love?” He asked, his hands on her legs.

“We never talked about it before.” She said simply, and turned back to the book she was reading, a thick, dusty novel with yellowed pages.

The past few days, she had been back to herself, so he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. He turned on the television, flipping the channels until he got to the evening news. She was quiet the rest of the evening.

That night, the questions were back. She was nestled in next to him, her fingers tracing over his now-healed bullet wound. There was a small circle where the skin of his bicep was red and puckered, on the front and back of his arm, the back one bigger in circumference than the front. He often found her staring at it as it was lower than the sleeve of his tee shirts. It was funny to him that that small scar bothered her more than the mangled skin on his torso right next to it.

“Do you think I could be a copper’s wife?” She asked, her eyes moving to him. The balcony was open, the moonlight and cool October air streaming through. 

“I think I’m not answering that. Not until I get some context and can pick the answer that won’t get me in trouble.” He squeezed her with the arm that was under her, smiling.

She didn’t smile, just flattened her hand over the bullet wound and launched into telling him about her meeting with William. 

“I really don’t know, love.” He replied when she was done. “I know you’d give it your all, though.” 

“I think that might be one idea.” She replied “NottCott is too small for all of us with Ella and Charlie. There’s no air con and only one loo. Plus, if we had a baby…” she went on. She could buy them something outright, he could work and pay the other bills. They would do the big things with the family. She could work doing charity, maybe even women’s addiction issues like she’d been wanting. Then, she launched into her other idea, that neither of them quit.

“I don’t know why we’ve been so focused on me quitting or you quitting.” She said, sitting up. “What’s wrong with you working and me still carrying out my duties? We can live at NottCott until we can’t fit and then, I don’t know, but there must be space in another residence somewhere.”

“Nothing has to be permanent.” She continued. “If we can't handle the stress or anything gets to be too much, we can try something different.” 

The light was back in her eyes, the act of having a problem to solve, having a plan and being able to be useful was doing her good. He thought about it, his hand behind his head on the headboard. Living in a royal residence  _ would _ be easier in regard to her safety and the hounding from the press. 

“You’d have to ease up on my safety.” He said, moving over to be closer to her. “That’s the hardest part of being a copper’s wife.”

“That might take me a bit.”

“I just want you to be happy, Ellie.” He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned into him. “If that means me being a kept man, I’ll do it.” He kissed the soft skin under her ear and she giggled. 

“Then I wouldn’t have to learn to cook.” She joked, turning her head so he could have better access to her neck. 

“Or clean.” He kissed her neck, trailing down to her collar bone.

“I’m never learning that; we’ll have a cleaner.” She twisted in his arms so they were facing each other. 

“Lazy.” He joked, kissing her mouth.

“You’d have to earn your keep some way.” She was smiling. 

“Cleaning is not exactly what I had in mind.” He pulled at her pajama pants and her laughter filled the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David meets the Queen and has a shock at work.

“What do you think about going with me tomorrow?” She asked him as they were lazing about in bed Saturday morning. She had the Remembrance Sunday events tomorrow, she and her brothers were going to lay the wreaths together at the cenotaph as a show of solidarity and family. She was lying naked on top of him and he was having a very hard time concentrating. 

 “Officially?” Was all he could manage and she looked at him, her chin digging into his chest.

 “I don’t know officially, but definitely not secretly.” She smiled and continued. “We’ll be photographed together. No back alley sneaking around. Just sort of pop up.” She moved off of him to sit up.  “Maybe just ease in? No formal announcement.”

 They discussed it at length, hashing out the options and what ifs. There was never an announcement or acknowledgement that they had split, so they would just let people think what they wanted. He would be there at certain events and the press and the public would get used to him, like the family had. If it got too crazy or out of control, they would revisit it and discuss other options. She was still willing to step away from her duties, but this seemed like a compromise both of them could agree on.

That was how he found himself in a black suit, standing by the large window on the cold, cloudy Sunday morning. He hadn’t wanted to wear his army uniform, despite the fact that that was the “rule”, so he wasn’t out on the balcony. That suited him just fine. He was there, but not. Maybe next year he would be comfortable standing out on the balcony with the rest of the family. An extra bonus of not being on the balcony was that he didn’t have to formally meet the Queen.

 Eleanor faltered a bit when they got to the steps of the monument, but William and Harry were there with her, all three with red noses and eyes, that weren’t from the cold. Their father always set out the biggest wreath every year and this was their first public appearance since the funeral. She laid her wreath, her brothers took the salute from the passing service men and women, and she bowed her head. Then, they were back inside.

“This probably wasn’t the best choice for a first engagement back.” Eleanor looked over at him from under her black hat when she found him, her gloved hand cold in his. “Should have picked something a little livelier, like opening a brewery or something.” At least she was smiling.

Pictures of them arriving at the engagement ran everywhere the next day, along with a somber photo of her and the Dukes’ sad faces as they took the salute. The accompanying articles were just strings of conjecture with a rehash of the article from last summer. When David left work that night, a crowd of paps had formed, but not nearly as many as the last time. He ignored them and continued on to his car.

He waited for her to lose her shit, but it never came. 

 

Eleanor moved out of Clarence House and into NottCott just for appearances, all the while looking for a suitable place for a permanent move.There were tears all around as she left, especially from Sally. David moved in, letting his lease go early, and they kept on how it was until Christmas and no one was the wiser. He met her in Norfolk after spending Christmas with Charlie and Ella in Scotland with his mum. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Eleanor told him. He had on a new suit and his palms were sweating. He tried to cover, but she wasn’t falling for it. “Just think of her as a regular old granny with candies in her purse. You’ve technically already met her and grandad both.” She was all dressed up as well, a pretty dress, heels and makeup.

“I was your protection officer then and I didn’t dare speak to her.”

“She remembered you when William talked with her.” Eleanor told him. That got an eyebrow raise out of him and she smiled. The walked into the sitting room at Sandringham holding hands. There weren’t too many people there since it was already after Boxing Day, so that put him a bit more at ease. They had all just finished luncheon, but he had just arrived and they thought it was better to just dive right in. 

The Queen was standing, talking to Kate, and the Duke was sitting in a large stuffed chair to her left. Eleanor had told him the rules and he hoped to hell he could remember them. When she saw them approaching, the Queen smiled and excused herself from conversation with Kate. 

“Gran,” Eleanor started. “Grandad, I’d like to introduce you both to David.” Now her palms were damp and she thought she might be turning red faced. The Duke put a hand on Eleanor’s arm, a smile on his face, and pulled her a bit closer to him so the Queen could give David her full attention.

“Your Majesty,” David said, his brogue thick. He did a little bow. 

“Our pleasure, Mr. Budd.” The Queen replied, holding out her hand for a shake and David took it. Eleanor thought she might pass out. The Duke chuckled. “I’m glad we finally get to meet you.” The Queen continued. “It’s taken a right long time for our Eleanor to find you.” 

“And I her, your majesty.” David said. The Queen turned toward the Duke. 

“‘My husband,” She said, gesturing toward the Duke.

“Sir,” David held out his hand for a shake. The Duke took it in a strong shake. 

“Pleasure to see you again, son.” He said, “I remember you from that horrible incident last year.” 

“Yes, sir.” David replied, nodding. The Queen asked him about his family and the four chatted amiably for a bit. They excused themselves when Harry came up to ask the Duke a question, saving them. 

“Bloody hell, that was nerve wracking!” David exclaimed, holding her hand up to his chest so she could feel his heart racing. They had stepped out onto the patio to calm their nerves. 

Eleanor laughed. “Let’s say goodbye and we can go.” They headed back in, saying goodbye to people that they passed. He hung back with William once she got to the Queen.

Eleanor bent to kiss her grandmother on the cheek and David watched as the Queen spoke, patting her on the hand. Then, Eleanor blushed.

 

“Let’s revisit when we were here last year.” She told him when they got back to Amner Hall. She was pulling him by his jacket lapels, a wicked grin on her face. “Bathtub or lavatory counter?” 

“Tub.” He replied, smiling, and let her pull him toward the bath. “Are you going to tell me what the Queen said to make you blush?” He asked as she loosened his belt, his hands on her hips.

Eleanor laughed. “She said she remembered you too; said she could never forget such a handsome devil.” She unzipped his trousers at that.

“You’re taking the piss.” He was scandalized, she just shook her head, her hands pushing away his boxers. When she went to her knees, he inhaled sharply. This was shaping up to be quite the Christmas.

 

_ An officer’s been shot. I’m fine. Will call when I can.  _ David texted her late at night on a snowy January. He was on an overnight shift. Eleanor’s heart started racing. She had been in bed, but not yet asleep. Since they had been back together, she never slept well when he wasn’t there.

_ Be careful. _ She replied.  _ I love you. _

David didn’t get home until almost dawn. He didn’t bother with anything, just pulled off his clothes and slid into bed, tired to his bones. He tried not to wake her, but it didn’t work. She pulled him into a tight hug, a kiss on his cheek.

“He didn’t make it.” David whispered. She hugged him even tighter. 

 “He was standing right next to me.” He continued, eyes closed. “Right fucking next to me.” She didn’t speak and he didn’t want to elaborate, so he just pressed a kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes, trying to block out the gurgling sound of his mate gasping for air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David has a meeting with an old friend and problems are solved.

David got a call from DI Sharma a few days after the shooting. They met for drinks down the street from SO15.

“Commander Sampson asked me to contact you.” The detective told him after they ordered their pints. David looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“The unit has received multiple requests for comment regarding the...events we were involved in.” 

“And?” David asked, not exactly sure where Sharma was headed. He had last spoken with him almost a year ago, before he moved to SO19. 

“Commander Sampson just wanted to make you aware that people are poking around. We’ve all been told to keep our replies limited to no comment.”

“I appreciate that.” David said. “I’ve actually been meaning to get in touch with you.” He said, continuing. Since the death of his coworker, he had really been thinking of making a move. He didn’t want to completely quit, but with Eleanor’s stress over his safety and his own reaction to the shooting, he couldn’t do it anymore. Especially not with all the press attention at headquarters. The unit was on pins and needles as it was.

David and Sharma spoke some more, finishing their beers, a plan in place. They shook hands and went their separate ways, David feeling a lightness in him that he hadn’t felt in weeks.

David came home the next night to Eleanor in the small kitchen, on her way to burning something. Since they had moved to KP, Sally had come over to give her lessons, but Eleanor was too headstrong to wait and tried complicated recipes that she found online. Sometimes, it worked out, sometimes, not so much. 

He came up to her, arms around her waist. He liked coming home to her in their own private space. No staff, just them, in their little cottage. Even if it was often filled with smoke and she had to have the windows open in the middle of winter to let it out. She was right though, it was small. It was perfect for the two of them and they had crammed a bunk bed into the second bedroom for the kids, but when Charlie and Ella were there, it was just barely enough space. Especially with one loo for all four of them to share.

“I quit my job.” He whispered in her ear, peering over her shoulder to see what she was attempting to make. He just dropped it out there, like he was telling her the time. She froze instantly, but then turned around in his arms. Her eyes were narrowed, lips in a frown. Not the reaction he expected.

“You know that’s not something to joke about.” She finally replied. 

“I’m not joking, love.” He was smiling and she soon believed him, her mouth opening to reply. “Ok fine, I didn’t actually quit, but I did quit SO19. DI Sharma is getting me a position in SO15, antiterrorism.”

She clamped her mouth closed, crossing her arms, so he continued. “No firearms, late nights only when I’m on an investigation, if necessary. Better promotion options. And the best part, the case file with the suicide vest will be classified since I’d be an active member of the unit.” 

 She still wasn’t talking, so he leaned down a bit to look her right in the eyes. “It’s a start?” He asked, hands on her hips, eyebrows raised.

“No, it’s great.” She finally said. She uncrossed her arms and smiled. “It’s really great. Thank you for doing this.” She leaned forward into him. “After the other night, it...I was freaking out. I didn’t know how much longer I could keep it bottled up.”

“You weren’t doing a very good job of it, love.” She had been quiet and distant since that night, but he had been the same, so he let it go. He had noticed, but he had been wrapped up in dealing with it himself.

 Eleanor leaned up, kissing him. “I wish I had made you a nice meal to celebrate.” She said. “But dinner is rubbish.” She frowned as he reached behind her to turn off the gas.

 “I’ll have to take over the cooking.” He replied, grinning at her. “I think your talents lie elsewhere.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she smiled. 

“I’d say the same for you.” She replied. “You’ve never even made me a bowl of cereal.” He had the decency to look embarrassed at that. 

“I order a great takeaway.” He joked. He rolled his hips into hers, pushing her out into the sitting room, his hands still on her. He sat, pulled her into his lap, and kissed her hard. She moaned against him, her hands dipping under his black jumper. Her hands were warm and soft and he went back to her lips. She responded and pulled his jumper and tee shirt over his head. Parted, she took the opportunity to trail kisses down his neck and chest to his abdomen as he leaned back. 

David’s hands went to her bum, pulling her back up to his mouth. She was straddling his lap, her simple black cotton dress bunched up around her hips, her legs on either side of him. He sat up, kissing her sloppily, and she got his jeans unbuttoned in a flash. 

“You’re not messing about, love.” He chuckled, lifting his hips so she could slide his trousers down. She took his boxers with them and he laughed harder as his erection sprang out and she smiled. 

“You know I’m impatient.” Her knickers were on the floor and before he knew it, she was on him again, her body warm and heavy on top of him. She lined them up and sighed as she lowered herself down into his hard, pulsing member.

David moaned. He reached up to push her dress all the way up and she lifted her arms to help him. His hands went immediately to her breasts and slid down to her waist. When they got to her bare hips, she moved up and down, the friction making them both groan. She bent at the waist giving his mouth full access to her breasts and her hands went to the arm of the couch behind his head. He kissed and licked and bit the soft skin and hard, pink nipples as she writhed up and down, up and down. 

Eleanor was almost there, he could feel her warm, wet passage tightening around him. David grabbed her hips and she sat up straighter, her hands in her hair, her eyes closed, her face turned upwards toward the ceiling. He was mesmerized, watching the spot where they were joined together, the light dusting of her soft hair brushing his thicker, coarser hair and the glimpses of his erection penetrating her. That, combined with the look on her face, one of complete passion and pleasure did him in and he grabbed her tighter, pushing up as she pushed down, grinding into her soft body. She cried out in her release, coming undone all around him and when she bit her lip, he thrust one final time, emptying into her as she finished. She squeezed one final time, a cheeky grin on her face, and David groaned in satisfaction.

“That’s better than any dinner I could have made.” She said as she moved to the side, separating them, but with their bodies still touching as she lie half on top of him and half next to him, her back toward the back of the couch. He reached down for his jeans, pulled out his mobile and ordered a pizza.


	15. Chapter 15

“This is our house?!” Ella and Charlie were utterly gobsmacked. It had taken five months, but the renovation was finally done and they were moving in. There were still a few more things to do, some empty rooms that hadn’t been touched, but they were bursting out of Nottingham Cottage and figured that a bit of cosmetic work didn’t matter. William and Eleanor had poured over drawings, finding a space at KP that she and David could have permanently. Apartment 8 was remodeled and turned into a light filled, airy space with room for everyone and more. The kids even had their own rooms. Vicki had come over and she and Eleanor picked all the furniture in their rooms, hoping to surprise them. They were just seeing it for the first time.

It was nine months after the Prince’s passing and a bit more than two years after they had met, David volunteering to run in the mornings with the Princess. Little did he know that by unwittingly volunteering, his life would be turned upside down, inside out and everything in between. He had found love again and had another chance at being part of a family. Not a normal family by any means, but a real family nonetheless. His family with her. 

He leaned against the door jamb, looking over at Eleanor where she was showing Ella her view from the window of her room. Both of them had big smiles, and Charlie was down the hall, yelling about how the bathroom connected his room to Ella’s. The June sun was pouring through the tall windows, making bright patches on the floors. 

 They had made it through. Through the darkness, into the light, full of hope and happiness and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!


End file.
